Security systems are widely known and have been used for some time. Sensors detect if a physical site, such as a home or office, is undergoing an event that should trigger an alarm. Sensors may detect glass breakage, electricity use or outage, smoke or fire, door openings, and many other events of concern. The security system may then sound an alarm at the site, and/or send a remote alarm signal indicating a security emergency to an external monitoring service, based on the input data from the sensors.
In many instances though, a security issue is not the result of an actual emergency situation, but merely the result of a physical site not being properly put into a predetermined secure condition. A homeowner may leave a house's door open that should be closed, and/or unlocked when it should be locked, or unintentionally leave a light on. Such situations should be brought to the user's attention for possible correction, but should not necessarily trigger an alarm. If the homeowner is still on the premises, there may be no need to put the house into a secured condition, as people are routinely coming and going. The need may arise only when the security system user is away from the house. This patent application provides a viable approach to solving this challenge and presents a practical implementation of that technique.